Walking With a Ghost
by Alexis Christine
Summary: The entire ordeal of the Labyrinth was simply a test for Sarah. Just as it was for the girls who came before her. The Council, a group of leaders within the Labyrinth, demand that Jareth be married. Full Summary might be inside. Jareth x Sarah, duh.


This is an idea I've been throwing around in my head for a while now. So I decided to write it all down and share it with you guys. So read it and tell me what you think. An any ideas you have leave a review telling me, I'd really appreciate it. I own nothing in relation to the Labyrinth or any of the characters. Duh. So on with the story!

Sarah stared up at the off white colored ceiling of her two bedroom apartment. It had been eight years since she beat the Goblin King and his elaborate Labyrinth. She was 23 years old now, and her dreams of becoming a famous actress had been incinerated before she even turned 18. She was a teacher now, though. She taught an eighth grade English class. Sarah always pictured herself acting in her adult life, but seeing as how most people thought her looks to over used already teaching would at least allow her to be in front of people for a while.

Toby was nine years old now, and from what Sarah could gather from the occasional phone call from her father had no memory of what happened eight years ago. This was probably the best thing for him Sarah liked to tell herself. She hadn't seen Hoggle or any of her other friends since that night in her bedroom. Nor had she ever called on them. Having mystical creatures around that really don't exist to most people would just bring her back to the memories of Jareth and the hurt in his eyes when she took Toby and left the Labyrinth. She just wanted to forget anything had ever happened, which had been working well for her up until recently.

She had been seeing Jareth around lately and she wasn't sure if he was up to his old tricks or she was going insane. He was in her dreams and she's even seen him while driving around to clear her head. She couldn't believe her eyes the first time she saw him. Sarah had been out on one of her weekly jogs around central park and he'd appeared just as he did eight years ago. She'd stopped in her tracks and he just smiled. "It won't be long now", his voice had echoed in her head. After Sarah had finally blinked a few seconds later, he was gone. That had been only a week ago and she still wasn't sure if it was real. The whole way home she just kept muttering, "You have no power over me." The line gave her a small amount of comfort.

Sarah untangled herself from the bed sheets and threw on a pair of jeans and a school spirit shirt. It was black and had the school board logo on the back in pink. It was Friday and she was allowed to wear jeans, though she was a little iffy about it. She was the youngest teacher at the school and most of the boys had a fondness for her body. She grabbed her roll book and grabbed a few test papers, shoving them into a dark blue book bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door and down the steps to her car.

Jareth watched from his crystal orb as Sarah Williams climbed into her car. He looked up as a goblin entered his throne room. "The Council wishes to see you, my lord" the goblin spoke gruffly. With a soft popping sound, the orb in the Goblin King's hand seemed to disappear leaving behind a few sparkles. "Very well then" he replied to the goblin while standing up. In a cloud of slightly glittery smoke Jareth vanished from where he was standing. The goblin coughed a few times from the smoke and growled lowly "He coulda used the door, damn show off" he grumbled turning around to leave the room. An invisible force kicked the goblin from behind, sending him sprawling to the floor. The goblin got up and dusted himself off, continuing to grumble incoherently as he close the throne room door behind him.

Jareth appeared in a blindingly white room. He squinted his eyes against the light and shielded his face with one hand, trying to save his eyes. "Well, really? Could you possibly tone it down a bit?" he asked rather sarcastically. "Silence" a booming voice demanded. Jareth couldn't see who the voice was coming from, but he could sense the very old and powerful presence. "We have given you ample time now Goblin King. The Council and Labyrinth demand a Queen" it spoke again, authority ringing in its powerful tone. "I have done as you asked" Jareth replied, trying to see the mysterious speaker for the Council. "It is only a matter of retaining her now. She _will_ return to the Underground willingly. I assure you that" He continued, placing his gloved hands into the pockets of his black leather of his coat. "I hope you speak the truth Jareth. We have been gracious enough in allowing you so much time already, and in allowing you to choose a mortal bride. You have one more week. If we do not have a Queen the consequences will be beyond any measure you've ever seen before or carried out yourself, your highness" A second voice threatened. This voice was clearly female, but just as powerful as the first voice.


End file.
